Trying To Mend Her Broken Heart
by TheyAteMyTailor
Summary: She had loved him so much, but now he was gone. He only wanted to help her, to make her happy, to see that beautiful smile on her face, but now, the only thing she did was crying, crying over his dead brother. *CHARACTER DEATH and ANGST*
1. Chapter 1

I entered the Great Hall, looking for face that I knew; the war was finished, Voldemort was dead, as well as many other people.

A mass of red hair alarmed me; I walked towards them and saw the tears on their faces. Automatically, I began to look for him but I couldn't find him. I turned towards George and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

-Where's Fred? _I asked. _

Molly cried even harder and George dropped his hand on my shoulder and pointed towards the table.

My knees let go when I found him. ''It's a prank, it has to be. '', I thought. I got up and walked to the table, I put my hand on his bloodied cheek and tears started to build up in my eyes.

-Fred, it's not funny.

No answer.

-Oi, Fred, wake up! _I screamed. _

-He won't wake up, Frances.

Once again, I fell to the floor, sobbing. ''It can't be, he can't have… '', I thought.

-He will! He can't have died, he can't! He… He wouldn't have let me alone… It's not like him…

I felt a hand on my back and somebody lifting me, I turned my head and saw George. He hugged me and I cried even more.

-I'm sorry. I couldn't help him, I'm so sorry, _he whispered. _

-It's… Not your… Fault, George, _I whispered back. _

I clenched his shirt and continued sobbing, and eventually, my eyes dried out, there were no more tears coming out. I sighed in relief as George's hand held me tighter; he was so much like him…

-I have to… Get some fresh air, _I choked out. _

I ran outside, not caring if I was walking over corpses or almost dead people, I just needed to get away.

I disgusted myself, Fred and George were two different persons, even if they looked exactly the same… And there I was, using George to fill the emptiness in my heart…

Bile rose up in my throat, I held myself against a tree as I threw up. I fell on the grass, laying my back against the tree; I looked at the sky, it was already night time…

-Frances? You're okay?

It was him, it was his voice… I clenched the grass and cried…

-Leave me alone, please…

-Frances…

-Please! I'm fine, no-…

I gagged again, he sat next to me and held my hair out of my face. He patted my back and I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve.

-We should go back inside.

-You're so much like him…

I heard him stop breathing and he let go of my hair.

-I know, _he sighed, getting up. _

He gave me his hand and smiled a little.

-Come, we'll go see madam Pomfrey, you need to get a check-up.

I nodded and he helped me get up, we stayed silent until we saw madam Pomfrey. I let go of his hand when people started to stare and madam Pomfrey took care of me.

She patted my back, my legs, my arms and my stomach. She spent a good amount of time on my belly before gasping and looking at me, she sighed and I searched for George's hand.

-Good Lord…

-What's wrong? _George asked. _Is it that awful?

-Dear, you are pregnant.

I clenched George's hand and laughed.

-It can't be, it has to be a mistake, right?

-No, dear, you're two months pregnant.

I fainted, and the only thing I could remember was George grabbing me and calling my name.

I woke up in a smell that I knew, I tried to move but felt a pressure on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw long creamy hands around me, these hands were so much like his… I pushed the hands and sat on the bed, I was in Fred and George's old room, it smelled so much like him…

I turned around and saw George sleeping behind me, I sighed and got up, I walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

I went downstairs and the whole Weasleys were there, as well as Harry and Hermione. They all turned and looked at me, Molly was the first one to get up and to walk towards me. She placed her hands on my stomach and whispered…

-Is it his?

I nodded, there was no way the baby could be anyone else's. She started crying and she hugged me tightly, I patted her back and she sobbed on my shoulder.

-I'm so glad, it's all that's left of him…

I tensed up and she pulled away.

-George told us after you fainted and we decided it was best for you and the baby to stay here, I hope you don't mind…

-No, not really, there's no one waiting for me at home anymore so… _I sighed. _When George will wake up, can you tell him I'll be in the backyard?

She nodded and I left, it was morning already. I laid on the grass and watched the sky; he wasn't going to come back, I would be alone… My hand automatically landed on my stomach, he didn't even know he was a father…

I cried again, my fists pounding the ground, why did he had to leave? Maybe if I had stayed with him he wouldn't have died…

-Frances, wake up.

I opened my eyes and George was sitting next to me, I sat up and tried to smile.

-Thanks…

-No problem. I promised Fred I would take care of you and now with the baby…

I looked at the sky and sighed.

-I already miss him, _I whispered. _

-I know, come here…

He opened his arms and I sat my back against his chest, his hands made their way to my stomach and he rested his head on top of mine.

-I miss him too, you know, but this little thing here, _he said, holding my belly, _has a part of him inside itself, so he'll always be with you, and with us.

-I can't raise a kid by myself, especially not now… _I sighed, putting my hands on top of his. _

-You're the one who chooses whether you keep it or not, but if you do, I'll help you.

-Your mum will kill me if I don't keep it.

He chuckled and he held my belly tighter.

-What's so funny?

-Mum'll understand. Everyone'll understand. I'll understand.

-Yeah, right, it's the only thing that's left of him, Molly wouldn't forgive me if I don't keep it.

-It's still your choice.

I sighed and snuggled myself closer to him, I heard him breathe deeply and he placed his head in the crook of my neck.

-You're just with me right now because he told you so…

I felt his lips form a smile against my skin and he answered…

-No, I'm with you because I want to, and since Fred isn't going to be there for your kid, I willingly choose to take his place, if you want to.

-You can't be serious, _I whispered. _

-I am.

-We're talking about raising a kid, being his parent and all that, I'm not going to let you ruin your life because you had to take care of my kid. I'm still not sure if I keep it or not…

He remained silent but I could feel his breath on my skin, ''It should feel wrong, but it feels so… Right? '', I thought; I felt his lips pressing on my skin and then he started to suck on my neck, I pushed him and got up.

-No, we're NOT going to do this, George! You think you can take advantage of me just because I'm weak now, uh? _I cried. _

-Look, I'm sorry, it was stupid, I'm sorry, _he apologized, getting up. _It won't happen again, I promise.

-We… We should go back inside, I'm starting to get hungry.

I turned around and entered the house, making everyone turn their head towards me again.

-Oh, sweet, you must be getting hungry! Come, I'll make you dinner! _smiled Molly. _

-Um, yeah, I am.

She grabbed my hand and brought me to the kitchen, I sat down and she began to swing her wand around, making different plates.

-Have you chose a name yet?

-Uh? Uh, no, not yet.

She nodded and gave me my dinner, I thanked her and began to eat. ''What was I thinking, getting close to him like that! He's George, not Fred, George… '', I thought. As much as they looked like each other, they weren't the same person; George was very much alive and Fred was very much… Dead.

I dropped my fork at that thought, he was dead, and I was alive and pregnant. Of his kid.

-Thanks, that was… Great.

I tried to smile and left for the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it, I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess, my makeup was smudged and my lips were chapped.

I got undressed and started a bath, I soaked myself in the water and it hit me, I cried, and cried, and cried.

It didn't really matter whether I was heard or not, I just cried for everything that had happened. Why did he had to die? Why was I pregnant now? Why did I wanted to be so close to George? Why was I even still alive?

I heard a knock on the door and I said…

-It's busy.

-I know, can I come in? _said George, I tensed up. _

-Why do you think I locked the door?

-I can unlock it, you know.

-Do as you please, _I snapped. _

I heard the mutter of a spell and the door opened, I stared at the ceiling and I tried to muffle my cries. I bit my lower lip and he sighed.

-I know you miss him.

-You know nothing, nobody does. Even I don't understand, I don't understand why I want to kiss you, or why I want to spend my nights crying in your arms; tell me, why do I think all that?

-Because you miss Fred and I look just like him.

It was true that they looked exactly the same, but they were two completely different human-beings. They acted differently even if they used to complete each other's sentences, they were two different persons, even I knew that. I lowered my eyes and stared at the water.

-You're different from him, I know that you're George and that he's… Fred.

I sighed and covered my head in the water, I closed my eyes and made bubbles from my nose. Even if I did say that I could recognize him, it seemed like if my mind had a completely different idea.

Everything about George was so much like him, except the one missing ear. If a stranger saw both of them standing next to each other, I doubt they could say which was which.

I brought my head above the liquid and we stared at each other.

-I'm not mad at you, _he said, _you just lost Fred and found out that you're pregnant of his child, I understand that you're a little lost. I understand that you're mad at me for trying to have my way with you-…

-I'm not… Mad, I'm just hurt and not ready for another relationship.

He nodded and I got up, scrunching my hair.

-Can you give me the towel, please? _I said, pointing a white towel behind him. _

-Uh, yeah…

George turned around, grabbed the towel and threw it at me; I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the bath. He smiled at me awkwardly before leaving, I leaned against the door and sighed.

-Was this what you wanted? Me falling in love with him? Or had you planned this when you told him to take care of me? _I whispered, as silent tears made their way down on my cheeks. _

* * *

><p><em>This story has been laying around in my room for around a year, and I never really got to upload it, 'don't really know why... And the funny thing is, it's one of the <em>first _fiction I ever finished, haha. Also, I know this chapter his huge and full of stuff but I'm too lazy to chop it up in pieces. I'll probably re-structure it in a couple months, so please bear with it for now... !_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_(I get pissed off when people ask for reviews, but now I understand how they feel... Please review, it really helps the writers! )  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since he died. I could feel the baby kick now and then, reminding me of its presence. I didn't know the sex yet, and I didn't really wanted to know. I still wasn't sure if I was going to keep it, and knowing whether it was a boy or a girl would make the decision even harder.

It was starting to get heavy, being pregnant. I was only at three months and the back pains were horrible. Not only that, it was mental torture having to decide if I wanted to be a mum or not.

Of course, if I had an abortion, I would loose the only thing that was left of him; but, at the same time, if I kept it, I doubted I could even take care of it.

I sighed and laid back on my bed, I looked at the ceiling and bit my lower lip.

-Everything would be so much simpler if he was here, _I whispered._

-FRANCES, DEAR, DINER'S READY!

I got down from the bed, hissing when my feet touched the cold floor; I made my way towards the dining rom. I sighed in relief when I sat down and massaged my back.

The supper went well, quiet as usual.

Charlie and Bill were the first one to leave the household. Bill had to take care of Fleur and their baby, and Charlie had work to do.

After that, it was Percy that left, the guilt was tearing him apart, he went in therapy.

Then, it was Ron who left to live with Hermione, and after it was Ginny who left to be with Harry.

Lastly, it was George who left… 'I have business to take care of. '' he had said. He was still coming back quite often but things weren't the same. He was still offering himself to be the father of my child but he was extremely cold with me, acting as if he was only doing this for Fred's sake.

Most of our conversations were about the baby, he would ask how it was, then if I knew the sex, or if I chose a name, and he would end the conversation by whispering ''Did you decided if you're keeping it? '' and I would just sigh.

-You should go outside a little, dear, _said Molly, her eyes full of love and worry_.

-To go where? _I asked, a lot sharper than I intended to_.

-You could visit George, we haven't had news from him for about a week.

-I guess I could, _I sighed. _

I finished my plate and went to my room, Fred and George's old room. I opened my wardrobe and put on some fresh clothes; I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, applied some mascara and combed through my hair.

I turned side way and stared at the mirror, I really was enormous. I placed my hands on the bump and smiled when I felt some kicking.

I went downstairs and put on my coat, my scarf and my shoes.

-I'm going! _I screamed before Disapparating_.

I sighed when Diagon Alley appeared. ''Why did I even agree to do such a thing? '' I thought. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the famous Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, staring at the ground, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

After bumping into a couple persons, I finally arrived to George's shop. I opened the door and slowly crept in, the anxiety building up when I saw how many people were there.

How much did I hated going outside without him.

-Hey, Frances! What brings you here? _asked an over-joyful Ron._

-Molly and Arthur wanted news from George. OH, blimey! _I snapped, clenching my stomach_.

-Wha- … What is it?

-The baby's kicking, nothing to worry about, I just need to sit down.

-I'll go get George- …

-Don't!

It was too late, he had already left; I sighed and leaned against the wall, one of my hand supporting my stomach and the other resting on my lower back.

-Did you recognize uncle Ron… ? _I whispered to the now obvious bump on my belly_.

-Frances, you' alright?

Another kick, even harder than the last one, my knees weakened and George caught me. The baby definitely recognized George.

-Ye- … Yeah, _I stuttered_. The baby's starting to recognize some voices so it's being a little agitated…

-We'll go upstairs, you need to sit down. Ron, you take care of the shop while I'm gone.

Ron nodded and George put my arm around his neck and held me by the hips, then we made our way upstairs.

He sat me down on his bed and he sat next to me.

-How is… -

-It reacted to your voice, _I said flatly_.

-It did?

-Yeah, _I sighed_, it had only reacted to my voice yet so it's a surprise… Here, _I said, pulling my shirt up and placing his hand on my uncovered stomach_, if you talk you'll probably feel it.

-You're sure?

George's eyes widened when he felt a kick, I smiled lightly and nodded.

-Go ahead, it'll change from your mum's hand and voice.

He put his other hand and spoke soothing words, his eyes glistening every time he could feel a kick.

-Molly was worried, you haven't been giving any new or dropping by, that's why she sent me.

-I… I wanted to give you space, _he soughed, removing his hands_. I know you're not ready for another relationship but… I didn't know if would have been able to restrain myself. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you and since you're not ready…

-You don't have to forbid yourself to see your parents because of that, _I said, pulling down my shirt_.

George sighed and stared at the floor, I leaned myself on my elbows and looked at the ceiling.

-You know, I don't want to hurt you either, _I whispered_, but I just can't… I'm sorry.

-Don't apologize, it's not your fault.

He turned his head and kissed my forehead.

-You should come here more often.

I lowered my glaze and breathed heavily. I hate going outside without him.

-I know I should go outside more often but… No, never mind, you're right.

I smiled sadly and he nodded, I continued looking at the floor and rubbed my stomach.

-Are you keeping it?

-I don't know… _I sighed, clenching my shirt_. I really don't know. No one ever thought about whether I wanted the kid or not, everyone just assumed I wanted all this. I wish I could have a happy pregnancy but without him… Life's useless.

-Don't say that, Fred wouldn't want you to act like this, he would want you to be strong and move on.

-I know that, George, but I can't. I love him more than anything on this planet, he changed me, he made me the person I am and- …

George's lips were pressed on mine and his hand caressed my cheek, he pulled away and smiled. I smoothed my lips with my fingers, staring at him.

-What was that?

-My way of telling you to move on, _he said_, but at your rhythm. I'll be there when you'll be ready.

He smiled again before getting up and saying…

-I have to go back to work; tell Mum I'll come to the Burrow soon for me, and think about what I told you.

He closed the door behind him, I stared at the door and got up.

-What the living hell was that… _I whispered before Apparating to the Burrow_.

I removed my coat and my shoes, I sighed heavily before heading to the kitchen. As I thought, Molly was still in the kitchen. I sat down with a loud _pouf_, making her turn her head.

-Oh, dear! How was it? _she asked_.

-It went well, I guess. George said he'll come over soon, he was… Busy lately.

-That's great! You had no problems with the baby?

-Ye- … No, _I whispered_. I'll be in my room.

-All right, there is a book for you on your bed, take a look at it when you have time!

I nodded and went upstairs, I closed the door and muttered a locking spell, I looked at my bed and saw a book with a white cover. I walked towards my bed and saw the tittle, '_'Find the perfect name for your unborn child_''; without realizing what I was doing, the book was thrown against the wall and set on fire, I dropped myself on the bed and stared at the book.

-Why is it always about the baby? ''How to deal with a dead boyfriend, his twin and a baby'' would be more appropriate, _I snapped_.

I continued to stare into the emptiness, not really realizing that the floor was getting on fire.

Finally, snapping back to reality, I muttered ''_Auguamenti_'' and threw what was left of the book in a garbage can.

I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling, if I hated the idea of having a kid that much, why couldn't I just get done with it and have an abortion?

Tears ran down my cheeks, I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lower lip. I wanted to see George, but I had just left from his shop, I couldn't come back right after.

Still, he had told me ''_You should come her more often._ ''. Did that meant ''_You can come back anytime_. ''?

I sighed and wiped the tears away, I couldn't show up on his doorstep, I couldn't.

I looked at the clock, it was only nine o'clock. I rubbed my belly and whispered…

-Your dad was a good man, you know. A really good man. Even though he acted stupidly most of the time, I'm sure he would have been an amazing dad. I don't know I'll explain this to you when you'll be big… If you get that far…

I got up and changed myself in my pj's before going to bed, tears still building in my eyes. Yes, Fred was an amazing man, and he didn't deserve what happened to him.

I was woken up by loud laughter, I got out of my bed and went downstairs; I saw George sitting at the kitchen table with Molly and Arthur. I smiled lightly before making myself some coffee and sitting down with them.

-Good morning, sweet. How are you feeling?

-Fine, thanks, _I mumbled before sipping my coffee_.

-Is she always this grumpy when she wakes up? _laughed George_.

Molly and Arthur laughed and I sighed, laying my head on the table. I hated how everyone was happy, it was as if he had never died.

I played with my mug, not really listening to what they were talking about until I heard the word ''baby'', I looked up and saw that they were staring at me.

-Did I miss something? _I asked, straightening myself_.

-No, it's nothing- …

-You want to have an abortion? _snapped Molly_.

-I… I haven't decided… Yet…

-After all we did, you could at least thank us by keeping it- …

-Molly, that's enough, _replied Arthur_.

I put my mug in the kitchen sink silently before going upstairs. ''This is exactly why I didn't want her to know'' I thought, I closed my bedroom door and sat down on my bed.

I could hear them fight, I could hear Molly's voice, filled with tears, I could hear Arthur's voice, trying to calm down Molly, and I could her George's voice, trying to explain my point.

I rubbed my stomach and cried. I didn't want an abortion, I needed one. I couldn't take care of a kid, I sighed and laid on my bed, I closed my eyes and continued to rub my stomach.

-Why did you have to go? _I whispered_. You have no idea how much I miss you. Life's horrible without you. I don't want to live no more, it's useless trying to keep going, and I know you're probably watching me, wherever you are, and you're probably mad at me for letting myself go but… I just can't, I can't, I'm sorry, Fred.

-You can.

I sat up abruptly and George joined me.

-How long have you been there?

-I only heard part of the last sentence, don't worry.

I looked at my knees and he grabbed my hand, I looked up and he wiped away the tears with his other hand. He kissed me softly and said…

-Get dressed, you're coming with me.

-Where? Why?

-To my flat, because Mum and Dad have some talking to do.

-About?

-You and the baby. Mum overreacted, Dad'll speak to her and everything will be back to normal.

I sighed and nodded, I got up and was about to undress myself when I turned to look at George.

-Can you… ?

-I've seen you naked many times already, _he smiled_.

-It's… It's not the same thing! _I stuttered_. I'm fat now, so- …

-You're not fat, you're pregnant; and do I need to get you undressed or you'll do it by yourself?

-F- … Fine… _I mumbled_.

I turned around and removed my shirt and my pajama pants, I grabbed sweatpants and a shirt and put it on.

-Happy? _I said, turning towards him_.

George smiled and grabbed my hand before Apparating to his flat.

I sat on his couch and asked…

-You're the one who told her, right?

He nodded and sighed as he sat next to me.

-I was worried, I'm sorry.

-It's fine, I understand her in anyway.

-Still! Mum shouldn't have reacted that way! It's your choice- …

-George, it's fine. Molly is right in a way; I mean, it's true that she did everything for me since the war so it's kind of ungrateful of me to take away the last thing we have of him.

-It's not about being grateful or ungrateful, _he sighed_, it's about- …

I grabbed George's face between my hands and kissed his lips, I pulled away and smiled shyly. He stared at me and breathed loudly.

-As long as you're with me, I'm okay, _I whispered, looking down_.

I heard him chuckle and he pulled me against him, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed happily.

-Me too, _he murmured_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Woah, I'm so sorry for the delay. God, I suck so bad, haha. Anyway, here's chapter two. I'll try to post chapter three soon, if I kick my butt and actually type it. It's so boring to re-type a story on the computer D:**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading 3**


End file.
